Fruit Défendu
by xLostInTheSun
Summary: En ce moment, chaque instant où son esprit n'est pas occupé le ramène à sa récente obsession : la fiancée de Scorpius. Et c'est mal, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'a pas à se sentir attiré par une femme qui va épouser son fils dans moins de deux mois.


**A/N : réponse au prompt "Les cinq sens"**

* * *

><p><em>Vue<em>

Draco travaille avec acharnement, ce jour-là. Il se concentre avec une telle force sur sa tâche que quiconque ne le connaissant pas pourrait simplement croire que Draco est un bourreau de travail. En réalité, Draco est souvent de ceux qui aiment déléguer afin de pouvoir vaquer à des choses moins assommantes que le travail et le devoir. Mais en ce moment, chaque instant où son esprit n'est pas occupé le ramène à sa récente obsession : la fiancée de son fils.

Et c'est mal, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'a pas à se sentir attiré sexuellement par une femme qui va épouser son fils dans moins de deux mois. Et pourtant… Depuis qu'il l'a vue nue dans la bibliothèque du Manoir Malfoy alors que Scorpius s'était éclipsé aux toilettes après l'une de leurs étreintes, quatre semaines auparavant, il ne fait que penser à elle, Rose, Rose, Rose. Rose et la manière dont elle n'a même pas rougi quand il est entré dans la pièce.

_Odorat_

Draco s'agite sur sa chaise. Même le travail ne suffit plus à lui faire penser à autre chose. Rose, Rose, Rose. Elle s'est glissée sous sa peau et dans son esprit, et il va devenir dingue, exploser sous la pression et le poids de son obsession. Les runes sur son parchemin se change en yeux en amande bleus et l'air est soudain empli de ce parfum trop lourd qu'elle porte sans arrêt. Draco a besoin de se calmer, alors il ferme les yeux, chassant l'image de ceux de Rose. Puis il expire de toute ses forces, mais quand il inspire à nouveau, l'odeur est là, plus forte que jamais.

Cette femme a emprisonné, empoisonné son esprit, pour qu'il la sente à ce point, alors même qu'il est seul dans son bureau au Manoir, Asteria partie en Espagne pour le mois et Scorpius probablement occupé à baiser Rose dans leur appartement londonien. Cette pensée lui évoque de nouvelles images interdites alors il ouvre à nouveau ses yeux qui se posent sur la porte de son bureau. Et il sait alors que Scorpius n'est pas avec sa fiancée parce qu'elle est là, dans l'encadrement, son parfum l'enveloppant délicatement.

_Ouïe_

Sans un regard derrière elle, elle entre dans le bureau. Clac, clac, clac. C'est le bruit que les talons aiguilles de Rose font sur les pierres gelées du sol. Clac, clac, clac. C'est le bruit que fait la langue de Draco dans sa bouche. Clac, clac, clac. C'est le bruit que fait le combat entre sa conscience et son désir dans sa tête. Arrivée devant son bureau, elle se racle un peu la gorge, de cette manière féminine et désirable qui lui est si propre, et le son est assourdissant dans les oreilles de Draco.

Elle se penche en avant sur le meuble et Draco entend son propre cœur se mettre à cogner contre sa cage thoracique quand ses yeux se posent sur le décolleté de la tentatrice. Lentement, elle pose une de ses mains aux longs doigts fins et aux ongles manucurés sur les parchemins qu'il tentait d'étudier avant son arrivée. Les documents glissent sur le bois quand elle les pousse sur le côté, et le sifflement qui pourrait pourtant être imperceptible lui transperce les tympans.

_Toucher_

Une fois les documents mis de côté, Rose laisse courir sa main sur le bois vernis de son bureau d'ébène et Draco se surprend à espérer ridiculement être à la place du meuble. Il regarde les doigts de Rose effleurer lentement et tendrement la surface lisse, sans oser respirer, de peur de briser le moment. Elle rapproche de plus en plus sa main d'elle-même et bientôt, Rose laisse glisser ses propres doigts sur sa hanche, et remonte, encore un peu, jusqu'à effleurer sa poitrine.

Draco sent une goutte de sueur rouler sur sa tempe alors qu'il imagine ses propres mains à la place de celles de Rose. Elle pince son téton et alors il gémit. Et visiblement, c'était tout ce qu'elle attendait, parce qu'elle enlève sa main, contourne son bureau et enfin, s'assoit sur les genoux de Draco. Et cette fois-ci, ce sont ses doigts à lui qui caressent la poitrine de Rose, de leur propre accord. Même s'il l'avait voulu, Draco n'aurait pas pu s'arrêter.

_Goût_

Rose soupire de contentement quand Draco abaisse les bretelles de sa robe d'été et que ses mains se mettent à caresser sa poitrine nue et il peut sentir le goût de l'excitation se répandre dans sa bouche. Il sait que ce qu'il fait est totalement immoral : il est marié, et cette femme sur ses genoux va bientôt épouser son fils unique. Et pourtant, il y a bien longtemps que Draco n'a pas pu goûter au plaisir qui accompagne toujours la dégustation des fruits défendus, ceux qui ont toujours les meilleures saveurs à offrir, alors il se moque des conventions.

Il sent alors les doigts de Rose effleurer la veine de son cou, et Draco n'y tient plus : il pose ses lèvres sur l'épaule constellée de taches de rousseur de la jeune femme et soudain il comprend pourquoi son fils ne peut pas passer dix minutes dans la même pièce que sa fiancée sans avoir envie de l'embrasser : le goût de la peau de Rose est meilleur que celui de tous les fruits défendus que Draco a pu savourer durant toute son existence et il a beau ne pas l'avoir encore sentie serrée autour de lui, il sait qu'après aujourd'hui, il ne pourra plus jamais se sentir rassasié avec une seule autre femme.

_Rose Weasley vient d'ensorceler son esprit et de lui emprisonner les sens..._


End file.
